Titanium
by Psychic101
Summary: Gus couldn't help but think about what Shawn was like. Only one word came to mind. Titanium. Shawn was titanium. Song fic based on David Guetta's song "Titanium". ONE-SHOT


I wrote this on the idea of Shawn and Juleit having fight... well read it and found out.

* * *

"_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up."_

Shawn backed up against the wall as another pillow was thrown at his head. The whole thing had started out as a good idea. They had been dating for months when Shawn had asked Juliet to move in with him. It had gone well enough at first. But since Shawn had gone from living alone to living with someone it was taking him some time to adjust.

Every night, it was one thing or another. Sometimes he forgot to hang up his coat, others he left his shoes in the middle of the hallway.

Tonight was even worse since Juliet was already in a bad mood when she arrived at the shared apartment. Juliet and Lassiter had just finished a challenging case. A man was found dead and the first suspect they picked up turned out to be the killer. Except he tried getting away when they tried to arrest him. They had to chase the man for about ten minutes before he was stopped.

Juliet's feet hurt, she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She came home and found Shawn's dirty coat on the ground and his shoes smack dab in the middle of the hallway.

"Shawn!" she yelled kicking his shoes aside with a sigh. From the living room Shawn paused the movie he had been watching. He closed his eyes in anticipation of tonight's fight.

Shawn and Gus had been swarmed with cases over the last few days. As soon as they finished one case another one had literality just walked in. Ranging from cheating boyfriends, to missing animals, stolen items and finding money a husband had been hindering.

He too was sleep deprived, cranky and in a bad mood. And then having his father call him in for a little job just caused his irritation to worsen.

"What have we been talking about Shawn?" Juliet asked her hand on her hips.

"Sorry Jules." Shawn hid a yawn.

"All you say is sorry! You never act upon your words!" Juliet yelled.

"I'm trying Jules."

"Obviously not hard enough!" she snapped. Shawn stood up and faced her clearly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm tired of living with a five year old Shawn. Every mess you make is bigger than the last and you never clean up after yourself!"

"At least I'm home!" Shawn shouted.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Juliet." Juliet froze a little at the use of her first name, "You are always at the station. If you're not there you're at the gym or at a friend's house. We saw each other more before we moved in together."

"You asked me to move in with you! Remember Shawn? Oh wait… you don't remember anything!" she hissed, "All of the late dates! Hell, I'm lucky if you show up at all!" she continued.

"I have to work!"

"So do I! And I'm tired of coming home to a dirty house!" she reached over and picked up a filthy plastic cup and she threw it at him. Shawn ducked as it soared past him, smacking into the wall.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Shawn yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Have you taken a good luck in the mirror lately Shawn? You have though, every morning you spend hours looking at yourself. You're narcissistic Shawn. All you care about is yourself."

"Not true!" Shawn defended.

"What?! It's totally true Shawn. You're immature, lazy, and uncaring. Those are the worst qualities in a boyfriend!" Juliet screamed her face turning red. Shawn didn't show it but what she said had hurt. Juliet continued to shout at him but he had stopped listening.

Immature. Lazy. Uncaring… he was all of those things. Juliet was still yelling at him and he was replying without knowing what he said.

"I would never have had this problem with Declan!" Shawn let the hurt reach his eyes this time. They all knew Declan was a sore subject for Shawn and to hear her compare them hurt him. It tore at Shawn's heart. Juliet seemed to realize what she said and she stopped, watching him.

"Maybe you should have gone with Declan!" he spat. That made Juliet forget she was sorry and made her angry again.

"Maybe I should have! He'd have been better then you!" she shouted throwing a pillow from the couch at him. Shawn ducked again and started at her fiercely.

"Good to know!" he retorted.

"You idiot! I hate you Shawn Spencer!" Shawn backed up against the wall as another pillow was thrown at his head. Shawn slid down against the wall and sat on the ground. Juliet huffed and stormed into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Crazy enough Shawn had been hit with insults like this a lot. He usually had a mask that covered up the pain but Juliet was a sore spot for him. She always had been. A few moments later Juliet walked out of the room with a bag slung over her shoulder. She walked out of the apartment and Shawn did nothing to stop her. Shawn decided from that moment on he wouldn't let anymore insults and criticism bother him.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away."_

Now it had been a few months from his and Juliet's fight. Six months to be exact. He realized that he hadn't been the best boyfriend and did what was best for her. He cleaned up his mess and packed everything that was his. He had left a note on her dresser telling her he was sorry and that'd it be best if he moved out.

Juliet had called him when she found the note and just broke up with him. It had been hard at first learning to get along without her but he got used to it. Today was no different.

He woke up after a virtually sleepless night. He went into the bathroom and took a cold shower to help wake him up. He got dressed in a plain green t-shirt and jeans. He slipped on his black Nikes before leaving the house. He walked over to his motorcycle and headed towards the Psych office.

After his breakup with Juliet, Shawn had taken things out on Gus. Gus said he was leaving and wasn't coming back until Shawn got his head together. Now he was pissed at Juliet and at Gus. Then came along his father who made matters worse by telling him all he did wrong. When the fight was over with his father Shawn now had more to add to his list.

Shawn kept his promise and didn't let his father's words get to him as they once did. He learned to take hurtful things and turn them into nothingness. It was as his brain just didn't recognize that they had been said at all.

Shawn aimlessly threw a dart at the board hitting another bull's-eye. In Shawn's eyes everything had been taken from him.

"Hey." Gus walked into the office slowly.

"Gus!" Shawn cheered with a smile. Gus smiled at his friends changed appearance. Shawn was actually smiling and it reached his eyes.

"How you doing?" Gus sat at his desk.

"You know I'm good. You?"

"I'm fantastic. I got a promotion."

"Really?" Shawn was ecstatic.

"Yup."

"I'm taking you out, come on." Shawn stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"So I'm paying?" Gus guessed and Shawn's smile grew wider.

"You know it!" Shawn started to walk outside.

"Shawn! Wait." Shawn stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You look good. What happened?"

"Does it matter? Come on!" Shawn walked over to Gus's car. Both Shawn and Gus had gotten a pineapple smoothie when Chief Vick called and asked for their help. Once parked in the lot of the station Gus's looked at his best friend.

"Are you sure you can-?" Gus was cut off.

"I can do it! Vámonos Gus!" Shawn hopped out of the car and walked up to the station. Gus followed Shawn and couldn't help but notice his friend seemed… changed.

He seemed even more carefree, yet more responsible. It looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Gus couldn't help but think about what Shawn was like. Only one word came to mind. Titanium. Shawn was titanium.

"_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium."_

* * *

What did you all think?


End file.
